The Drunk Cookie
by SophitaxD
Summary: Us x uk/ Uk x Ginger Ale ? Un Inglaterra borracho entra a la casa de América. Y lo peor, se alucina una galleta. -"No quieres comerme, A-m-e-r-i-c-a? "


Us x uk- Países

Hetalia © Hima-papa!

.

.

.

-" _Hic, _América, _hic_"

-"Iggy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-" _hic_"

-"E-england?!"

La nación anglocejona había llegado a la casa de Estados Unidos. Pero no estaba precisamente en un estado de sobriedad. Estaba muy tomado, mucho más de lo normal, e incluso sus hadas habían desistido de ayudarlo.

En conclusión, daba pena con solo verlo.

Bebido, con la camisa salida de los pantalones y su correa desaparecida, lágrimas en los ojos y un permanente sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ya que se había auto-arrastrado hasta la puerta, no había más remedio que América abriera.

Ya en la sala, el anglo-país se arroja en los brazos de _America._

-"Iggy, What-"-Y ahí Estados Unidos nota el aliento alcohólico. Pierde todo el interés en "consolarlo" y lo lleva a su sillón, donde Inglaterra se desparrama y enseguida se duerme.

A esto le sigue unas horas muy aburridas para EUA y unas llenas de sueño para _Iggy._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-"What the, _hic_, Bloody hell?! ¿Qué,_hic_ ,estoy ,_hic _,haciendo aquí?"-Es lo primero que piensa el borrachín al despertarse y encontrar unas mantas encima de él. Y otra cosa MUCHO más pesada encima de él también.

América se comienza a despertar también, escuchando las quejas en inglés. _"Al fin despertó"-_Piensa, y, para su pesar, se pone de pie.

Y mira al que está echado en el sillón.

Inglaterra lo está mirando con ojos _medio_ raros.

De hecho, _está llorando._

-"Acaso sigues borracho, _England_? Ha,ha ha! No problem! ¡El héroe te cuidará hasta que se te pase el G*nger ale que tomaste!-Habla a toda prisa _America_, evitando ver a _England_ a los ojos.

-"America"

-"W-what?"-Ya está demasiado asustado el americano. Inglaterra no lo ha insultado ni golpeado en 3 minutos, debe de seguir mu-uy tomado.

-"Soy una ,_hic _,galleta de chocolate"

-"Wh-what?"-

-"¿Me comes?"

En su delirio, Inglaterra se cree una galleta. Y el gordinfludo país donde sucede esto no puede contener la risa.

Y suelta unas carcajadas tan altas que hasta D*os lo mandó callar.

En aquel cielo suyo.

.

.

Mientras el gordo país sigue cagándose de la risa, Inglaterra lo sigue mirando.

-"_Ha_-Di-di-lo-_ha_-d-e un-nue-vo"-Pide un americano tirándose de carcajadas en contra de su _Iggy,_ que _se ha tirado el pedo del siglo._

Pero es que no lo podía resistir.

Una galleta.

_A cookie._

Y encima, de _**CHOCOLATE.**_

Nadie podría culpar a América que estaba en el selo, riéndose. ¿De todas las posibilidades, _**una galleta**_?

Y el menor comenzaría a disfrutar demasiado de la situación.

.

-"I-Iggy-"-Estados Unidos ya ni respiraba- "Di-ime qué eres"

-"H-_hic_-Hai! _Sir_, soy una galleta choco-coco! Will you eat me?"-El pobre de Inglaterra no sabía que un video de él ya estaba en el f*cebook y varias fotos en el tw*tter de el dichoso país estadounidense.

Cuando se enteraran, el mundo se reiría de él.

.

.

Aunque, después de un rato, eso ya no era tan graciosillo.

-"I-Iggy! C-cállate!

-"Soy una _hic_ galleta turuleca!~"-Cantaba el pobre borracho.

-"Iggy! Tengo que enviar estos informes a Ob*ma, sino me jalará de las orejas!

_-" _There`s a_ hic _fire, starting in my _hic_ heart, reaching a fever_-"_

-"Iggy!"

.

.

.

Después de _**llorarle **_ a Inglaterra que se calle, América se puso súbditamente serio.

Y le subió un poco de color a la cara.

-"Iggy"

-"_Hic_?"

-"¿En serio quieres que te coma?"

-"Hai! ¡Estoy dispuesto a ser _hic _delicioso para usted, mi _hic_ amo!"

-"Está bien. Pero recuerda que tú lo pediste."

-"Hai!"

.

.

.

Lo siguiente que recordaría el país angloparlante es estar tirado sobre la cama.

Con dolor en el trasero.

Descansando sobre el hombro de Alfred.

Que ronca fuerte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

C: Otro fic troll que se me escapa del cuadernillo.

-(Puedo poner lo que pasó antes del dolor de trasero, si quieren)-

-El Ginger Ale es una bebida escocesa.

_~SophitaxD se larga a escribir más fics._


End file.
